


There's nothing like family

by FreyaVenus



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaVenus/pseuds/FreyaVenus
Summary: Mary watches as the Mikaelsons come back into Hayley's and Hope's lifes. She sees the changes they bring with them and comes to a realization.





	

Mary Kenner watched for five years as Hayley scoured the earth to find a cure for the Mikaelson family. She watched as she put her herself in harm’s way over and over again to make sure she had everything she needed to wake them up and save their lives. She admired Hayley’s determination but she also resented her efforts. Hayley was a mother and she should be focused on little Hope. Hope needed a mother and she always will. If Hayley ever came back hurt or died on one of these missions Hope will lose her only family.

However, if Mary was honest she was angry. The Mikaelsons have lived for a very long time and she did not see the harm if they remained asleep forever. Hayley’s devotion to that family often had her wondering if she would have gone to the same lengths for her grandson, Hayley’s own husband, Jackson. Mary knew Jackson loved Hayley with everything he had and although he had never confided in his grandmother she knew something was wrong. Yes, they were fighting because of how loyal she was to the Mikaelsons but there was more.

You don’t live for 70 years without being able to see what love looks like, and while Jackson’s eyes shone with love for his wife, Hayley was always more reserved. It never made much sense till she saw Hayley gaze at Elijah Mikaelson. It all made sense then, her grandson’s wife was in love with another man. As she looked at the both of them, it became apparent that it was not one sided and that was probably what hurt the most. She was confident even Jackson saw it, hell a blind man could tell with those two. 

He was devoted to her and she to him, while she tried to hide it he did not. Mary knew Hayley would go to the end’s of earth to bring him back. That hurt more than she could describe. She had always wished that Jackson would find love and know what it feels like to be loved. Instead he died for a woman who never loved him the way he deserved. Mary knew why Hayley was doing this, for Elijah the man she has always loved and for Niklaus, the father of her daughter. Mary could not care about the original hybrid. He wrecked havoc and his idea of dispute settlement was to rip a couple of heads off, she had no respect for a violent man.

She was also aware of how he had treated Hayley in the past. Yeah, it would in no way bother her if Niklaus Mikaelson was never found. Sher was confident that Hayley would be enough for Hope. As she watched Hayley drive away with the coffins she turns to look at Hope, the sweet beautiful girl who was gifted with many talents. She did not need the Mikaelsons, she did not deserve to end up in their world that is filled with enemies out for blood. As she followed the young girl inside her house she thought about all those times she had overheard her asking Hayley about her father.

Hayley told Hope about Klaus, the kind of man he was and gave her a letter, one she knows Hope has in a small box underneath her bed, filled with other little treasures. When Hope asked Mary about her father, she was tempted to regale the little girl with tales about Jackson but she knew if she ever confused the girl she would probably not be allowed in her life anymore and Mary needed to stay put. This little girl could have been Jackson’s. He could be raising her away from all this danger; instead she is bound by blood to killers, killer that her own mother is going to bring into their lives.

The night Hayley returned was a quiet one. She entered the house alone and for a moment Mary dared hope that something had gone wrong and she failed to awaken the siblings. Then she saw Elijah Mikaelson stride into the home, right behind her. Her smile was wide and she looked excited to introduce him to Hope. He greeted her and she nodded. As she stood back and watched Hayley introduce Elijah to Hope her heart broke. There will be no escaping this now. She was a Mikaelson and they had come for her. 

She watched as Hope called the well dressed vampire Uncle Elijah, watched as he embraced the little girl with relief written on his face and she watched as Hayley smiled as tears ran down her face at the sight before her. She watched them tuck little Hope in and then make their way to the kitchen completely forgetting that she was still around. She watched as Elijah drank from blood bags as vampires do and Hayley worked around the kitchen nervously before Elijah stopped her. He lifted her onto the kitchen island and kissed her. She looked away but she could hear soft moan and some shuffling before hurried steps rushed towards Hayley’s bedrooms. Giggles and soft laughter followed but she tried her best to block it out. She did not need to hear what she already knew was happening.

For next couple of days more Mikaelsons turned up. Mary had been making lunch when Rebekah turned up. She heard Elijah say that they could not contain their hunger so they ran off to find food. She shivered in disgust as she thought about all the innocent lives lost because a vampire was hungry. Unlike Elijah, Rebekah ran in and called for Hayley and when she saw Hope she fell to her knees and cried in relief before introducing herself. Mary watched as that night Hope cuddled with her Auntie Rebekah as they watched television while Hayley and Elijah made plans to rescue Hope’s father.

Kol Mikaelson turned up in the middle of the night. Mary did not even know he was in the house till she woke up for breakfast the next morning and could hear loud chatter. The younger Mikaelson was friendly, he tried to speak to her but Mary was not feeling friendly. When he met Hope, it was with laughter and joy. He joked and played with her, told her that she was the closest thing to daughter the entire family would ever know so she should be prepared to be spoilt. Hayley discouraged him half heartedly, it was clear she was happy to see Hope surrounded by family.

Freya came by that afternoon, with potions and spells that would free their captive brother. She walked in with a determination and showed no sign of emotion at the whole family gathered around the table. That quickly changed when her eyes landed on Hope. She hugged her niece and introduced herself. Mary heard Hope ask,” Auntie Freya, can you teach me to do magic?” before she left.

Hayley was right. These people are Hope’s family. There was noisy chatter all day as they finished the rescue plan. When things were settled they all left at once. The house was empty again and there was a peace that had been lost with all the excitement. She watched as Hope happily drew pictures of her new found family. Art had always been her solace for as long Mary knew. She spoke to it about Hayley once, mentioning how it’s probably a rare skill. Hayley had smiled sadly and explained that Niklaus was an artist, she explained that it hurt her to see her daughter grow up without a father who she already had much in common with. 

It was dawn a few days later when the family returned. Mary noticed the change in the energy they exuded. They looked tired and beaten down but that was not what stopped her in her tracks. Niklaus Mikaelson walked into the room like a King. She had heard tales of his captivity but he bore no signs of it. Dressed in all black he looked clean, put together. Almost as though he had returned from a long trip instead of a fight for his life and his siblings’ life. He walked through the house and made his way to Hope’s room. There the determination she had seen in him faltered. He stopped in front of her door. His siblings hung back as Hayley took his hand in hers and slowly opened the door. 

She saw him look around to hide his teary eyes and he held Hayley’s hand tighter. “She knows you’re here Klaus,” said Hayley.

“I can hear her moving inside,” Klaus said in awe. He was nervous and Mary could see it. She stood at the open door as Klaus walked over to Hope’s bed and sat next to her. He looked at her like she was the most precious thing he had ever seen. Love and adoration for his little girl shone through his eyes. Hayley looked at the both of them sobbing softly. An almost steady stream of tears made its way down Klaus’ face as he looked at his daughter. Hope stirred and looked up at Klaus.

There was a flash of excitement in her eyes as she asked,”Daddy?”  
At that both her parents cried openly. “Yes ,my littlest wolf, I am your daddy.” Klaus’ voice was heavy with emotion and for the first time ever Mary saw him as he was. Not a king or a monster but a man, who wanted nothing more than to be father for his little girl.

At his admission, Hope threw herself into his arms and hugged him tight. He returned the gesture and they stayed locked in the embrace for a while. As Mary made her way out of Hope’s room she heard the girl excitedly ask her father questions and she could hear the joy in her voice. There was happiness in Klaus’ voice too and that told her all she needed to know. She wanted to be family to the little one but she already had a family. A big, protective family that will love her and care for her. 

Mary felt a tear run down her cheek as she thought about Jackson and how he could have had this. A child and a wife, happiness and love. She packed her bag and quietly opened Hayley’s door to leave her a note but instead only found Elijah in bed alone. Quickly leaving the note by the door she walked over to Hope’s room to leave her a similar goodbye note. There she found Hope in between her parents, all in a deep sleep. The sight made her heart ache. With that she drove home to the bayou, to her community that needed her. She would see Hope again and Hayley too, she was sure of it. For now she needed to be with her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
